


In the Past, To the Future

by Kaishiru



Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: 'When I saw you, my world changed becoming brighter...'





	In the Past, To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I........decided on a whim I should upload a semi-original thing I found on my fictionpress account (which I hardly uploaded to in the first place) and I cringed. I knew my writing was bad back then but, fuck. .( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू ) Then again, not much has changed since it's still bad. I just wanted to write this thing for the person I liked.
> 
> I want to think they liked it. I hope you guys might, too despite my lazy editing;;; (it's 5am and I'm in a bad mood so, fuck it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> Daisuke is my character and Kenji belongs to her. They are actually boyfriends and their relationship is hella cute and healthy. ♥ I need to revamp Daisuke's bio when I have time. Please enjoy this before I go back to uploading Yuri!!! on Ice stuff. XD
> 
> I have never played Harvest Moon, but my favorite person explained it to me and I was able to write this and create Daisuke. The blue feather that is briefly mentioned is a rare item in the game used to propose to your significant other for their hand in marriage. I found this cute. I may have explained it wrong ahah;;;

I remember when I first met you. It was like it had happened yesterday. Even now, I am grateful we had met because now you're my beloved boyfriend. One who I plan to cherish for a very long time if you'll let me. When we had first met, you were five and I was six years old. My grandmother, Minami had asked me to get milk from a friend of hers and I had no idea who she was talking about so my grandfather, Hiro decided to write down the directions, lightly scolding my grandmother for forgetting I didn't know who their friend was. I smiled at my grandparents and how they acted towards each other. It was cute. Maybe I'll find someone to be like this with someday. I thought to myself as I pocketed the written address my grandfather handed me.

After getting a small snack, I left my home and started going in the direction my grandfather told me to go. Following the landmarks he noted really helped in finding this cozy looking house several minutes later. Wait, I think it's a cottage. Of course back then, I didn't think it was too unusual to find this kind of house in a rural farm area. Though I did like how it looked. It was rather nice and cozy.

I had walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a few seconds before a rather burly looking man with auburn hair and muddy green eyes appeared in front of me after opening the door. "Hello there. May I help you?" he asked me before I held up the money I was intending to pay for the milk before speaking to him.

"My grandpa asked me to come here and pick up some milk. Do you have any?" I asked the man who had then smiled then let me come inside so he wouldn't have to make me wait outside. It was then I saw him. The boy with the long, bright blonde hair. He was sitting in his equally blonde mother's lap, smiling happily as she read him a cute storybook. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was a girl if I hadn't paid any attention. He was so cute with his innocent bright green eyes. For that moment, I had forgotten to walk when the burly man had asked me to follow him to the kitchen.

"If you're wondering who that was, that's Kenji. He's about your age and I figure since I'm good friends with your grandparents, you and Kenji may become good friends as well," he mentions eagerly, indirectly introducing his faceless son. "Try to stop by more often or I could bring him to your house. We'll make it a play date. He's a sweetheart, I know you will get along with him."

 _'I hope so…’_ I think to myself as I watch the burly redhead pour milk into a measuring cup with a lid on it. He then hands it to me and I smile at him.

"Thank you, sir!"

He just ruffles my hair, messing it up. I don’t mind. This man was nice and the woman looked and seemed nice too. However, I wanted to talk to Kenji the most. He was adorable and his smile was as bright as the sun but he doesn't know who I am... Just before I had made my way out of the house, I heard a high voice directed at the two parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go with the nice boy? Please~?"

 _‘Please say yes…’_ I silently pray as the two parents glance at each other for a moment before they nod once. The cute blond boy hugs both of his parents happily before meeting me at the door, taking my hand and leaving the house with me immediately following after him.

"Kenji, make sure to be safe on your way home!" His mother called out to him as he shouted back an 'Okay~!' back to them. My goodness, he was too adorable to deal with. Just as we reached the mailbox, Kenji had started talking to me and he suddenly became a little shy. And, just like that, he just got more adorable.

"Hi...I-I'm Kenji Ryouta... What's your name?" he asks me.

"Daisuke Tanaka. It's nice to meet you." I say with a smile and notice when he hides his face with his hair and averts his large green eyes away from mine. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't be mean to you or anything."

"Really? You're not gonna say things about my face or hair?"

"Why would I? You're cute, your hair is pretty and you seem very nice," I say without a thought. I manage to walk ahead only to get in front of him. He almost bumped into me and he still avoids looking in my eyes.

"Well, ever since I was four years old, some boys were being mean to me. They said I looked too girly and said so many mean words. Some words I didn't know what they were..." Kenji's eyes had started to water when he told me this and I felt sad for him. "Sometimes they push me into the ground, I get dirty. There were times they pushed me into an ant hill..."

"Just because you look girly? That's rather mean of them... If they do that again, I'll go kick their butts." I feel angry for what they done to Kenji and I barely knew him. That doesn't matter. I don't want to see Kenji get hurt for any reason. He’s nice.

"You don't have to... They are right. I'm not supposed to look as cute as a girl, have long hair or play with girl things." he murmurs before adding, "I'll become a farmer just like my daddy and cut my hair when I'm older. I'll look like a boy then and maybe the other boys will leave me alone..."

Now I'm mad. Kenji doesn't need to change who he was for anyone. His parents loved him and they didn't mind how adorable he looked. I noticed while I was there, his mother had played with his long hair. If I was her, I would do the same thing because Kenji's hair is pretty. At least that's what I thought. And I hope that one day, he'll love his long hair and his cute face.

"Kenji, don't ever cut your hair! No one would want you to. Not your parents, not my grandparents if they ever got to meet you and definitely not me either! And you being cute isn't wrong too.” I smile as I say this then hug him. "You can be as cute as you want to be. And I'll be the one to tell it to you."

After I said that, Kenji hugs me as tight as he could and kissed my cheek. It surprises e and I had almost jumped away from him. That was something only my grandparents did. I had not expected anyone to kiss me on the cheek. Let alone another boy. As I stare at Kenji in mild shock, he smiles at me. It reminds me of the sun. He really is cute…

"Thank you, Daisuke. You really are nice. Can we be friends?"

I nod then decide to promise him, "Okay. We can become friends. Maybe we'll be best friends. And I can keep the mean boys away from you too."

Kenji still smiles at me and gives me a hug this time, thanking me again. He offers to walk home with me but I had to decline because then it would mean he would have to walk home by himself and those boys he talked about might push him around. Plus,dad was home… I just tell him to go back in the house and stay with his mom and dad while I go home. Before his smile could turn into a frown, I promise that I would visit everyday.

The smile returns to his face and it is blinding. I intend to stick to my promise to see him everyday. And that's what I did. Since then, I've been visiting him every day. I even had a few sleepovers at his house. It was a peaceful time for us as friendd...

During the time we've known each other, Kenji had to deal with the loss of his parents in an accident when he was about ten. He was so distraught. I had to visit him a lot so he wouldn't feel alone even while I had work to do on the farm and at the pet store my grandparents owned. I didn't want Kenji to feel like I've abandoned him at all. So I visited him as much as I could and he started smiling a lot more after a few months. It made me happy to see the boy I loved so much smiling even when I'm sure he was still hurting inside.

More years pass since that moment his parents died and Kenji was doing better. Now me and Kenji had become the best of friends and my love as his friend turned into something more than that along the years. I never told him this even after I turned fifteen because so many things happened. I have a homophobic father and I was sure my grandparents would think the same. Surprisingly, my grandparents were happy and wondered why I didn't come out to them much sooner. Of course, I was happy they accepted but that feeling was quickly dashed when my father spouted so many homophobic comments about me then insulted Kenji. I actually ran away from home after arguing with him. But my grandfather brought me back because he didn't want me to resent my father for saying something hurtful about me and Kenji.

Still, I never stopped loving that beautiful blond boy I had seen when I was seven. Finally, I decided to reveal to him how I felt and he surprisingly loved me back. I didn't mind how long he had loved me. I was just elated he did. He makes me so happy and I want to take care of him.

It's a shame he can't live with us because he has a farm of his own to manage. His parent’s farm. Then there's the problem with my homophobic father... No matter what he's said to me and Kenji, we're still together and we have been for almost three years. I love him so much and I hope to marry him one day so I can take care of him and help with his farm.

Not a day has gone by where I wasn't happy with loving or just being near Kenji, my sweet sunshine. He is the love of my life and I stare at the rare, blue feather in my hands I had obtained. I am ready to propose to him and I have a feeling Kenji will accept my proposal and my unwavering love to him.


End file.
